SasuKiba: Each Other
by SasuNaruLoveUnited
Summary: Sasuke's been watching Kiba this whole time. He's in love with him. Lust makes him take control, and both boys want each other. But what happens when he can't stay away from Kiba, and he ends up telling him a dark, devastating secret?


Each Other: A SasuKiba Fanfiction

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a person to just sit and watch anyone train atop of a tree branch on a hot summer's day, but on this particular summer's day, he was. He was hot and sweaty, and he shifted his positions a couple of times on the branch as he let his long legs dangle from it as he swung them back and forth lazily. Locking his hands together under his chin, his gaze wandered over a sweating, panting form: Kiba Inuzuka. Sasuke was just a tiny bit surprised that Kiba was training all by himself. Hinata and Shino were probably at their Compounds, as Tsunade hardly ever sent them on missions away from each other. Kiba blew the shoulder length dark brown hair out of his eyes and focused a few more hits to the training post, before sighing and turning around. He sniffed the air with his nose, and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Lying near a tree sat Akamaru, his faithful puppy, never leaving his master's sight. He gave a short bark when he saw his master sniff the air wearily, and paced around Kiba, trying to smell what his master had smelt. Kiba's eyes narrowed. No longer weary, he got into a fighting position as Akamaru growled menacingly. "Who's there?" He said through gritted teeth, trying his best to pinpoint where the smell was…or had been.

"Hn. You found me."

Kiba looked up to the tree branch to see Sasuke Uchiha perched lazily. His hand was on his knee as he leant against the tree trunk, and his other leg was still dangling in the air slowly. Kiba looked confused. Why was Sasuke here? Why was he watching him train? "Why are you here?" Kiba asked, tilting his head as he stared at Sasuke suspiciously.

Sasuke smirked and jumped off the branch, landing easily on the ground. "I have good intentions, Kiba. You don't need to look so suspicious."

Kiba shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground. "Well…I just want to know why you're watching me train." He looked up into Sasuke's black, penetrating gaze and felt a chill creep up his spine. "No one ever watches me besides my teammates, and we've hardly talked to each other at all."

Sasuke gave a small chuckle and ran his hand through his hair. "I figured you'd need the confidence."

Akamaru barked and his tail wagged. Satisfied that Kiba was in no danger in Sasuke's presence, he sat right near his master's feet, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted. Kiba took his hands out of his pockets to stretch his arms as he lifted his hood off his face and unzipped his jacket. Sasuke's eyes lingered upon the brunette's actions until he looked away. Kiba blushed and, a little unsure of why Sasuke was staring at him, decided to ask him. "Why were you staring at me?"

Sasuke's eyes flittered to Kiba's, his long black eyelashes fluttering demurely in a sincere way. "Staring at you?" he said. "I believe I was admiring your body."

Kiba gulped and nearly stepped on Akamaru who yelped in surprise and got out of the way. "A-admiring my…?" Unused to such an everyday compliment, Kiba shook his head and quickly zipped up his jacket, but the compliment already hit him fair and square, and a large blush covered his face as he flushed.

Sasuke shut his eyes and let a small smirk grace his pale face. Not saying anything, he turned around to leave, when he felt a small tug at his ankle-Akamaru's teeth grazed his sandals softly. Akamaru barked happily, not wanting him to leave. Sasuke chuckled amusingly and Akamaru let go of his sandal, running back to his master. "He doesn't want me to leave," Sasuke said, smiling slightly.

"_I_ don't want you to leave," Kiba replied huskily.

Sasuke blinked. "You?"

He nodded. "Y-yeah. I have some lunch if you want to eat it and we could get to know each other more, Sasuke."

Sasuke's heart thundered in his chest. So Kiba was the one who wanted to make Sasuke stay…Akamaru was just mirroring his master's affection for him. "I'd…like that." Sasuke sat next to Kiba as he opened his bento, noticing that Sasuke fell sort of silent. Offering him a piece of his nori, Sasuke shook his head. "I'm not really hungry. But thanks anyway."

Kiba looked hurt. "Oh…"

Sasuke tilted his head and his black hair fell over his eyes. "I'm sorry. I upset you didn't I? I didn't mean to."

He looked sincere and honest enough for Kiba to tell him how he really felt. "It's not that. But…I made this lunch myself and I…" he stared down at his lunch, blushing, "I wanted someone to taste it and see how it is, that's all. But if you don't want to-"

"It's okay," Sasuke said. "Since you made it especially for me, I'll eat it."

Kiba murmured something and was about to stop him, protesting: "No…I didn't mean-" When he saw Sasuke. He ate Kiba's bento rather slowly, savouring the taste. Kiba watched him intensely, his black slitted eyes taking in his lips…his eyes that were closed…and his hand, so close to his… Quickly looking away and averting his heated gaze from Sasuke's, the red fanged boy tried to find a more interesting place to tear his eyes away from the raven, but failed.

Mesmerized, he could only stare as Sasuke finished off the rest of his food in his lap, licking his lips. "It tastes good." Sasuke's eyes widened as he caught Kiba staring at him, and his eyebrow perked up in interest as a smirk danced along his mouth. "Staring…are we?"

Before Kiba could stop Sasuke, he leant forwards over the food and smirked his dangerous, heart lifting smirk. Silencing his lips with a finger, Sasuke traced Kiba's jacket as he found the zipper and unzipped it. It fell to the ground softly, and Akamaru tilted his head, wondering why his master wasn't doing anything to stop Sasuke. "O-o-oh…r-r-really? T-that's g-good then," Kiba stuttered nervously, swallowing. Startled, he gasped. "N-no I w-wasn't s-staring-"

Sasuke cut him off effectively. "Hn…I see someone's been training hard, haven't we?"

Sasuke's fingers traced the mesh see-through shirt hugging Kiba's firm chest, and if Kiba could blush like a tomato, he was now! The pads of his fingers touched Kiba's nipples, growing firm with the cold, chilly air. Briskly shivering, he bit his lips as he felt the knuckles of the devil's hands graze his leg as Sasuke moved his hands lower. "D-don't tease me," Kiba tried to snap, but his voice broke and he trembled.

"I love teasing you…and I know how to put that voice to work," Sasuke whispered lustily to Kiba's response in his ear, nibbling his earlobe. Kiba shivered and shuddered, trying to get Sasuke off him but stopped abruptly as he felt the raven touch midway up his thigh, hovering gently.

Kiba was shocked to the core. Why was Sasuke acting so…lustily? Was there a part of him that Kiba had never seen before that only came out in the presence of people he liked? Wait. Sasuke liked him? That'd mean Sasuke was a homosexual…and because Kiba was acting like this too, that also meant he was gay, right? _Have some composure! _Kiba thought to himself, trying to snap himself out of this delusional state that Sasuke was placing him in. _This is…wrong, isn't it? _But another part of him was standing its ground. _No, it's not, _it said strongly. _He likes you and you like him back, right? Love is love. _ "Sasuke," he tried to say, trying to find the right words to say as his mind fogged up half way through processing them, "why…are you doing this?" Kiba panted heavily, just as Sasuke lifted his fingers off his thigh and placed them on his cheek, stroking softly.

"Truth is," Sasuke murmured softly, "I like you. I've always admired you from a distance, Kiba. I came here to confess to you," he blushed and turned his head away slightly, embarrassed, "but that didn't exactly go as planned."

"Sasuke, I…"

"And I just…I wanted to let you know physically and also…emotionally," he continued carefully, "how I feel about you. I realize that you might not hold the same feelings for me, and I was prepared for that, but-now that I make sense of it," he spoke fluently, his voice like velvet, "I know you feel the same way about me." His eyes bore into Kiba's, searching and reaching for something, anything to let him know. "Don't you?"

A little shocked at the confession thrown literally at his face, Kiba blinked his eyes repeatedly, trying to make some sense of it, if any at all. "I…do," he replied slowly, his heart racing as he put his hand on Sasuke's, stroking it softly. "Even though I'm a little…unsure of how to make of your feelings for me," he nodded truthfully to himself, "I like you. I haven't been able to say that I have, and I've been acting so distant…especially when I was staring at you, but I was so confused, I didn't know where to look."

Sasuke smiled and held Kiba's hands in his. His heart was doing flip flops in his stomach, as his stomach acid caused his throat to churn and gurgle. Never had he felt like this about anyone before, and admitting it to himself, Sasuke actually quite liked this feeling. They were in the early stages of their relationship, and Sasuke was slowly pretending to take it slow, when in reality-he wanted to do the exact opposite. He wanted to rip Kiba's clothes off and get raunchy with the Inuzuka boy right then and there. Stilling his erotic feelings, he slowed the pace of his heart beat down and gently traced a line from Kiba's jaw to his ear as he moved closer and licked it lovingly, sucking gently. "Nnn…Sasuke," Kiba gasped as he let a small moan slip out of his mouth, his hands instantly squeezing Sasuke's shirt in his hands tightly around his back as he pulled him closer, wanting more of his warmth, his gentleness…wanting more of _him. _

"Kiba…" Sasuke murmured, rewarding Kiba with a nip to the collarbone as his hold tightened on Kiba, fixated on making and marking him as his, and only his. He sucked at Kiba's collarbone with innocent little kisses and bites, as his skin rose to the surface, red and raw from Sasuke's love bites. Kiba, relishing this, arched his back against the trunk as Sasuke's mouth made his way cunningly to his exposed throat. A sin to behold, Sasuke smirked against his surprised desire's throat, teasing him with carefully placed sucks. Kiba whimpered lovingly, arching his back further, (if that was any more possible,) against the trunk as it scratched at his tanned, firm back. Kiba kissed his wilful, unsinful ways behind. Sasuke was making him feel so pleasurable-pleasure he had never felt before once in his life, and he wasn't going to give it up!

Tingles like a disease made their way up Sasuke's spine as he discovered Kiba's sweet spot and latched onto it for his life with his tongue, sucking furiously like he had never done before. Kiba's response was instantaneous-as well as moaning his name loudly, he mewled and whimpered like a little puppy, like putty in Sasuke's evil, joyful hands. "Sasuke…ahh…please…!"

Begging for mercy, of any kind, Kiba wondered if he could ever contain this…this _monster_, wanting to swallow him up as his lips never left Kiba's puckered, tanned skin. Smirking, Sasuke's hand caressed and ran through Kiba's brown silky hair, as sweat dripped off his forehead. Neglecting his throbbing member, pulsing with wanton below, he shoved those thoughts straight in the back of his mind, condemning them to the darkest pits of hell in his locked treasure chest-ready with the key at any time. Unlocking his safe guarded secrets was something he'd allow Kiba to do-and all those safely kept discoveries he had made while surfing his computer at home alone…or reading _those _magazines only meant for adults to squander and fantasize about, would certainly come in handy. Purring softly, his hands made their way down Kiba's chest, his eyes alight with a dangerous, furious fire that _could not _be put out.

"Do you want this badly, Kiba?" Sasuke asked him, liking to take his time. Kiba touched and teased the knots in Sasuke's tense back as a reply, whispering something softly in his ear that made Sasuke want to _squirm. _

"_Hell __**yes**_," Kiba whispered back, grinding his hips deftly against Sasuke's in an attempt to thrall the raven's passion, if only for a small moment. It was working, until Sasuke's hands traced the elastic band of Kiba's underwear. Kiba, getting off this motion, let his lips curl into a smirk. Sasuke's hands tentatively stayed there only for a few seconds before he let them creep lower, and his eyes grew a lusty shade of red as he stared at Kiba with his bloodline activated-a heated signal that Kiba was in trouble. _Deep _trouble. _Don't push me,_ his eyes warned dangerously. _Push me…and you __**won't **__like what you're going to see. _Oh but Kiba _did _want to see what those gorgeous, ruby red eyes held beneath their watery surface-and he wanted to swim and tread water in their underground lair-even if he couldn't breathe with the oxygen available.

"I _knew _you were going to say that," Sasuke replied huskily, his tone lowering to an unimaginable sexiness that Kiba had _never _heard anyone use-not even his own father. Training his seductive gaze to Kiba's own willing black pools of fire, his hands felt Kiba's boxers and he made his fingers lightly trace along the contours of his hips, knowing that Kiba was going to be sick of waiting by the time he was done. And yes, he was. "Dammnit Sasuke," Kiba growled, his patience wavering, "hurry up already."

Sasuke grinned. Licking his lips he pulled Kiba's black pants down, exposing his rock hard member, and hardening in the bitter, frosty air in the forest. "Be patient, Kiba…" Sasuke's tone held no remorse now-Kiba started this and _Sasuke _was going to be the one to finish it! Ripping up the deal with the devil, Kiba felt Sasuke's hand slide down his member as his boxers were disposed of, falling to the ground. His black eyes closed in sheer ecstasy as Sasuke's hand grew more adventurous, more willing, to please. He curled his hand around Kiba's cock and began to slowly pump him, watching his face intently for any signs that he shouldn't-or should, continue. "Hmm…my my…you're _huge_," Sasuke whispered seductively, not embarrassed at all that Kiba's member was probably as big as his own-maybe even bigger. He hummed softly to himself as he worked his finger sternly up and down Kiba's shaft, never leaving his eyes once.

"I'm…not…as big…as you…" Kiba panted, his chest heaving up and down with the effort to sustain breath in his constricting throat. He swallowed and gulped quickly, and Sasuke laughed, smiling.

"Want to find out?" Sasuke asked, unzipping his pants. Blue shimmering boxers engraved with the Uchiha symbol on the front stared back at Kiba, stitched with perfection. Sasuke teasingly shrugged out of his boxers, blushing lightly as Kiba's mouth opened in a silent 'o'.

"Yeah, I can't compete against that," Kiba chuckled, attempting to break his jealously with a joke. Sasuke wasn't blind-he knew Kiba was jealous. So, he was going to put him out of _that _state, definitely. This'd do the trick. Sasuke was masterful at being sexy-and Uchiha's were _renown _at being sexy!

"Now now…Kiba…what does it matter when it's going to be inside you, hmm?"

Kiba's face blushed a thousand shades of red before his nerves finally settled on one pretty colour-a ruby red, dusting his cheeks and his nose greatly. "You're gonna make me embarrassed…" Kiba said softly, and Akamaru gave a heartily dog like wheeze, (close to a laugh,) and turned around. He, at least, had some dignity.

"Oooh…I _am_…" Pulling him closer to his body so their erections and chests were touching with Sasuke on top, the raven's eyes grew a darker shade of red as his tomoe spun. "But I'm the one who's going to win this, Inuzuka."

The said boy bit back a snarl, grinning toothily. "Oh yeah, Uchiha? Who said you're gonna _win? _I'm going to _break _you in half before we're done."

"Shouldn't that be _my _line?" Sasuke suggested, chuckling darkly. Kissing Kiba passionately, Sasuke's tongue begged for entrance into Kiba's mouth, and the dog boy reluctantly surrendered, letting Sasuke kiss him, and take him along for the ride. Leading, Sasuke brushed his soft lips against Kiba's before relinquishing control, letting his tongue slip into his mouth to explore, running the sensitive muscle across his teeth and the roof of his mouth, having no shame whatsoever. Kiba was hesitant at first-this was his real kiss after all and a deep one at that-but with Sasuke kissing him back, he decided to give it a shot. He opened his mouth eagerly to let Sasuke French kiss him longingly, before his tongue too explored Sasuke's mouth, ravishing what he could find…and taste. The taste of nori was swallowed begrudgingly as Sasuke sucked Kiba's tongue, elating a moan from his partner's mouth, making him kiss him more aggressively. Meanwhile, while their tongues fought for control; commanding one of them to give up the chase, with neither of the boys complying, Kiba moved his legs so they were around Sasuke's waist. It was Sasuke's turn to moan, as Kiba brushed the tip of his cock against Sasuke's, causing them both to shiver. "Do that again," Sasuke instructed.

"Was that a threat, Uchiha?"

"Hn. No…that was just a suggestion, but if you want a _threat_…"

"Heh heh." Kiba had never had so much fun in his life-just being here with Sasuke was satisfying his daily quarrels. "I'd _love_ to see you act out that threat!"

"Tch. You're amusing me. Really."

Kiba cocked an eyebrow and laughed as they paused in their kisses, smirking at each other. He winked. "Now by that response, I can guess you're telling the truth. Let's get started, shall we Uchiha?"

"As you wish, Inuzuka." Sasuke's mirrored smirk grew wider as his hands touched Kiba's engorged dick, stroking him to his full length. "Mmm…I can't _wait _to have _that _inside me." Kiba's eyes shined gleefully as they laughed at the raven, and Kiba bared his teeth happily. Having someone _want _him that badly, and actually to smirk with him, and laugh with him while they were beginning foreplay was _beautiful. _He wasn't going to deny that. Oh no. It was the loveliest feeling he had ever expected before. Turned around near the tree was Akamaru. Having heard everything Sasuke had said his tail was now moving leaves off the ground at a fast rate, his tongue happily sticking out of his mouth as he barked numerously.

Kiba positioned his hips and got comfortable, as he straddled Sasuke on top of him. Sasuke sucked at his neck affectionately as Kiba touched Sasuke's manhood, twitching. "Sasuke…ahh…that-unn…feels _sooo _good…" Moving his bruised lips from their passionate kiss earlier, he nibbled on Kiba's earlobe, feeling ecstatic as he felt his pre-cum seep onto Kiba's pulsating erection. Kiba gasped and cried out as Sasuke in turn, began to rub his cock against Kiba's, groaning.

"I…agree…" Sasuke was only able to pant as Kiba frustratingly began to rock his hips against Sasuke's, grinding their erections together as they both moaned capturing each other in heated, frantic kisses. Soon they were desperately trying to thrust against each other as best as they could to savour the heat swimming below, lapping at their stomachs and Sasuke came first with a loud moan of Kiba's name. His cum squirted all over Kiba's stomach and his own cock, and Kiba bit down his lip harshly to avoid cumming. Breathing heavily, Sasuke stared at Kiba's white semen covered body, dripping off the side of his hips and onto the ground, and far below, past his ass. "Why…didn't you…-"

"Because I wanted to save it for you," Kiba answered quietly.

Sasuke looked confused for a second, but quickly understood what he meant. "You want…to cum in my mouth?" Kiba nodded. "Then why didn't you say so? I could have made you suck me off earlier, you know."

Kiba blushed. "Don't say it like that," Kiba said slowly, "you make it sound like I'm just…something to use."

Sasuke's breath came out all raspy as he clutched Kiba's body so tightly. Why would he think that? "No, no! No, I didn't mean to say it like that," Sasuke apologized. "I swear-I just…wanted to make you horny."

Kiba's eyebrows creased and he burst out laughing and kissed Sasuke. "Thanks, for that. That made my day. I'm already turned on by you, Sasuke. Can't you tell?" Sasuke stared at Kiba's engorged member and grinned.

"I can now." Moving lower down near Kiba's hips, he took Kiba's cock in his mouth and slowly slid his mouth over the tip, and then licked his slit, staring up at him all the while, with that sexy smirk. Kiba couldn't explain how he was feeling right now-he was too in the zone to even think of anything more but _his _raven sucking _him _off. "Oh _fuck_," Sasuke panted breathlessly, "you taste delicious!"

Kiba's moan was muffled as Sasuke sucked him quickly, his hand cupping his sacs, massaging them to jelly. Kiba gruffly made a noise in the back of his mouth, wanting Sasuke to continue quickly. "Mmm…more, Sasuke! More! Suck me harder…f-faster!" Sasuke smirked against his lips and decided to try something new. Reaching under Kiba, he gently prodded his entrance as Kiba gasped. Sucking him and trying to find the sweet spot, he stuck a second finger-and then a third one to get him to adjust. Roughly, he shoved them, scissoring his entrance quickly. "S-shit-I'm-!" Kiba's cry of pain was strangled by a pleasurable whimper, letting Sasuke know that he had done the job. Over and over Sasuke slammed his fingers inside Kiba's ass, until he felt Kiba cum. Sasuke moaned as his face was splattered with Kiba's semen, and he let it drip off his face before quickly engulfing his cock and sucking and licking him dry.

"You saved it for me all this time, didn't you?" Sasuke said cheekily, moving his lips away from Kiba's cock, which was now limp. Kiba's lips lifted in a smirk and he groaned, wanting Sasuke's mouth again.

Kiba blushed and kissed Sasuke passionately, tasting himself on the raven's pale, pink lips. "You bet I did," he whispered back huskily, grinning. "Now, what do we do…?" Kiba trailed off as they finished ravishing each other's lips, holding each other tightly.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Well… I could always fuck you…" he smirked.

"So blunt," Kiba giggled. "I don't know…maybe I'm not feeling up to it?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, of _course _you're not," he replied sarcastically. "You just came in my mouth, Kiba. You seriously can't be exhausted by now."

Kiba looked in Sasuke's eyes and licked his lips. "Mmm… I don't know…"

"Then I'll show you." Sasuke began licking and sucking at Kiba's neck as he straddled the brunette in his lap, grabbing the brunette's ass teasingly. Kiba chuckled under his breath as he then felt Sasuke stroke his hair softly, gently. He wanted this to feel good, and he didn't want to hurt Kiba in any way. Sasuke assessed Kiba's face with his Sharingan activated, reading his emotions. Fear, a hint of patience and weariness showed in those black eyes, so much like his own. "Are you okay?"

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you gonna do it or not?"

Sasuke laughed and nipped at Kiba's neck. "So impatient, aren't we? Hold on," he said softly, "I'm just positioning myself first." Kiba braced himself. "Turn around and face me," Sasuke whispered. "I want to see your gorgeous face."

Kiba blushed and did as he was told, turning around to face him in Sasuke's lap. "Is this…better?" he asked, shyly. A faint dusting of a blush crossed his cute face as he gave Sasuke a small smile.

"You look even _cuter_."

Kiba's lips trembled as he felt Sasuke's push inside him ever so slowly. "Take it slow, Sasuke. Please. I don't want this to hurt."

"I _love_ you, Kiba. I would never wish anything ill upon you."

Slowly and gently, Sasuke broke Kiba's barrier as he shoved his cock in Kiba's tight entrance, restricting his movement. He was tight, but from the foreplay earlier, Sasuke knew Kiba would hopefully be able to handle the slight sting of pain that was going to follow. Stretching him, Sasuke moaned as the overwhelming feelings of pleasure tingled through his throbbing manhood, and Kiba whimpered a little. "Sasuke…please _move. _I want to feel you inside me more."

Sasuke's heart stopped at that sentence. Never would he imagined someone saying that to him-so beautifully and romantically either. It kick started as Sasuke nodded in response and began to move, moaning. "Nnn…ugh…you feel so _tight_, Kiba!"

Kiba gasped as Sasuke bounced him on his lap, thrusting inside him as he wrapped his legs around his waist, adjusting to the awkward and yet not painful, position. "Sasuke," he panted, "Sasuke…Uchiha…Sasuke-kun…_Sasuke_…" Sasuke felt the world swallow him up as he heard Kiba pant his name over and over-and for the namesake, he brought his lips onto Kiba's with a crash, furiously kissing him as their tongues demanded for each other to continue in whatever way they possibly could. Sweaty, hot and bothered, the boys began to move together in a furious pace, each one trying to show the other that he was worth the pleasure that was racked through their hazy brains. Sasuke fucked him madly, as he heard the familiar _slap _of their skin smacking together. Lost in his own little world, Kiba too felt himself nearer and nearer to his climax. Mewling and whimpering above Kiba, Sasuke was almost there…and he was getting so close to his orgasm that he felt himself clench inside Kiba quickly, his body winning over his mind.

"Kiba…Kiba-kun…I'm going to-I'm…I'm cumming!" Sasuke thrust hurriedly into Kiba's tight puckered entrance as he moaned lovingly, splashing Kiba's tight walls with his cum. Kiba gasped as he felt Sasuke explode inside him-and he too came, screaming Sasuke's name as he rode out his own blissful, endearing orgasm…swimming in the bath of ecstasy as Sasuke's slowed his pace down to a snail's pace. The boys were now exhausted, and as Kiba bounced gently in Sasuke's lap, laughing and panting simultaneously, Sasuke grinned and brought his lips down onto his gently, nudging them as he ran his tongue over the soft, velvet tasting cushions of warmth. "I love you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba nuzzled Sasuke's cheek and groaned, murmuring into the raven's ear. "I love you even more, Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed and pinned Kiba to the ground, licking every square inch of skin he could find, tickling Kiba with his hands. "Really? Really, Kiba?" Kiba bared his teeth as he roared and chuckled in laughter, his body laughing with every strained breath he took.

"Yes, ha ha! Just…stop…tickling…me!"

Kiba caught his breath as Sasuke's hands hovered above his skin, and he sent his fingers to parade across the brunette's stomach, before they found his nipples which were hardened in arousal. Not having a care in the world, both boys moaned as Sasuke's expert hands tweaked and twisted Kiba's pink nipples, and his mouth found them all too easily, licking away the pain.

"This," Sasuke panted heavily, smiling, "I could get used to."

Kiba stifled a giggle as he felt his heart beat erratically. "Hey Sasuke-kun, not to interrupt you from pleasing me," he said sheepishly, "but there's a butterfly on your nose."

"What? Where?" Sasuke blinked, startled as a blue butterfly fluttered on his nose, and Kiba laughed, his eyes watering.

"Oh man-I wish I could have taken a picture!" he laughed, blushing. "You looked so adorable."

Sasuke pouted. _Adorable. _Kiba could only find that word to describe him. "A…dorable?" Sasuke said slowly, the words dripping off his tongue sweetly, like an innocent child. "I'm…adorable?"

"Yes, you _are_." Kiba kissed him softly, and he heard Akamaru whine as storm clouds gathered in the distance. Raindrops fell on their backs, and Sasuke looked up. The roar of thunder and light rain meant a storm, and he did not want to be caught up in one, even if it was with his precious someone. "Oh, look at that. It's gonna rain." Kiba sighed and shook his head. "We can go back to my place…if you wanna continue this?"

"Who said I didn't?" Sasuke teased, rolling out from under Kiba. Kiba got up, brushed off his knees and started to gather his clothes before getting changed. Sasuke watched, intrigued._ Damn…he's got nice pecs!_

Kiba twirled around as he put his shirt on and the rest of his clothes, narrowing his eyes. "Quit staring, would ya? I need some damned privacy."

"Why would you need privacy when I just fucked you?"

Kiba blushed. "God dammnit. Must you be so _blunt_?"

"You know you love it." Kiba rolled his eyes. Sasuke got changed too, and walked over to his love and kissed him on the nose and giggled. "Let's go…to the love nest."

Kiba's whole face _and _neck crawled with a red flush. "Ack Sasuke…do ya have to be so…-"

"Adventurous?"

"I was going to say perverted," Kiba muttered, grinning as he hooked an arm through Sasuke's, and they walked through the rain with Akamaru alongside them, towards Kiba's house. When they arrived at the doorstep, Kiba called out: "Mum? Hana? You there? Yo!" But no one answered. Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "No one ever answers even when I come in besides Mum," said Kiba, with an unsatisfied grunt. He shrugged his shoulders. "Well at least this way with no one home, we can have the place to ourselves…"

"And I can have _you _all to myself," Sasuke added naughtily.

"Hey _Uchiha_, I should be the one on top this time." Akamaru barked in agreement, dropping water droplets on the carpet as they walked through the lounge room, and through another room.

"Hn. Well see about that." Kiba's bedroom had a large poster of Akamaru on a wall, and a bunch of posters from his favourite martial arts and canine movies, as well as photographs of him and his family and Team 8.

Sasuke scrunched his nose up. "This whole place smells like mutt."

Kiba looked offended. "That's not nice," he mumbled. "Akamaru has to stay inside 'cause he's scared of the rain, ya know. Cut me some slack."

"I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered, his voice dropping as Akamaru left the two boys alone. "Do you want me to reconcile you?" His hands wandered…right to Kiba's impressive member, standing erect and _tugged. _

Sasuke loved Kiba's _rough _talk around him, and he found the dialect of the Inuzuka clan interesting. Before he continued his naughty touches, Sasuke paused. Irritated at the lack of attention, Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he said quickly. "What is it?"

Sasuke looked away with raised eyebrows. "Oh no…it's nothing really. I just _love _your dialect you use. It's exciting and not formal at all," he said in awe.

Kiba snorted. "Pfft. We sound like hill billies all the time. Who wants to be proud of that?"

Sasuke pinned Kiba against the door in his bedroom and kicked the door shut with his long leg, smirking. "Who doesn't? I find it incredibly sexy."

Kiba eyed him up and down and grinned wolfishly. "Heh. I find _you _incredibly sexy, Uchiha. I cannot deny that."

"Oh I know you do. That's why," he trailed off and kissed Kiba's wet skin as his wet clothes clung tightly to his already too hot for comfort erection, "I want to make you _mine _again. This time…have me all you want." Stepping backwards a few feet, Sasuke plunged into the warm duvet covered in dog bones, (fittingly,) he thought intrigued, and spread his legs wide apart.

"Mmm…I like the sound of that." Before he could help himself to the delicious treat, Kiba was overcome by the scent of lust in the air as he saw Sasuke's thick erection jutting out. Sasuke listened to the sound of his shorts being unzipped, and they were tossed aside onto the floor of Kiba's room, somewhere. Well Sasuke didn't care-he'd pick his clothes up later. Kiba then turned his attention to his boyfriend as he placed soft kisses on the underside of his cock, licking it teasingly before kissing it again. This caused Sasuke to arch his back and buck his hips, whimpering. "Steady, Sasuke…" Kiba whispered as he gave him another torturous lick. "I don't want you to cum too soon…"

"I…can't…help it, Inuzuka," he said, grinding his teeth together as perspiration fell down the sides of his face, slicked with sweat and rain droplets. "You're fucking teasing me…you tease…"

Kiba growled and grasped his member tightly as Sasuke flinched. "That's not very nice," he murmured, his lip curling in a snarl. "Care to…repeat that?"

"You're a tease," Sasuke repeated, looking away from him.

Kiba noticed that Sasuke was…a little…afraid? Or…was it something else? He knew something was bothering him, because all of a sudden, he went quiet. "Sasuke? Did I…say something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Kiba asked, worried that he had done something to upset him. "If I did, I…I didn't mean to, ya know…"

"It's…nothing," Sasuke replied quietly. He didn't want to tell Kiba that as much as he loved him, he didn't like being teased. It reminded him of when he was younger, when people would tease him and say how much of a wuss he was, never succeeding…against his brother. Always at the bottom of the chain, at the bottom of the ladder. When men…when they view him as something to use. They had said he was a cock teaser-and he hated that word. Despised it. "I just don't like being teased…a lot. I don't…I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I shouldn't have brought this up."

Kiba noticed how hurt Sasuke looked and in a matter of seconds, had the raven haired boy in his arms, cuddling him close. "It's okay," he soothed, stroking his hair. "Just tell me what happened, Sasuke. I won't get upset at ya or anythin'. I've been through my shares of things too…and I didn't like it one little bit. Not that a boy my age would, ya know. The things they said to me…" He broke off with a shiver.

Sasuke took a deep intake of breath. "When I was little," he said slowly and carefully as Kiba reassured him that it would be okay, "these boys, they...they hurt me."

Kiba knew this wouldn't end with a fairytale ending. This was Sasuke. _Sasuke_ who was talking. If anything at all, the story was bound to get worse, and it had only just started. "What...what happened to ya, Sasuke-kun?" he said softly, afraid that anything said beyond this point would scare them both.

Sasuke swallowed harshly and began to breath heavily, sobbing. "They...they raped me."

Kiba's eyes widened. _No fucking way! _


End file.
